


Coming Home

by LittleSpoole



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mid-War, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Returning from war, cw ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: You've been deployed for 6 months, away from DJ. But you've done all you can for this war, and it's time to go home.





	Coming Home

The tram moved way too slow. You held onto you duffel and slumped against the seat, watching district after district go by. Your eyes were focused on something that wasn’t there, something that would never be there again. You had seen some shit these past few months, that’s for sure. The rebellion was growing, rising, surely they would win. That’s all great, but you had given up a lot to get there. Part of you was always going to be out there, in the dunes, on the ground, or in an x-wing. But you were home now, that was the most important. The tram pulled up to a more familiar station.

“Arriving at the District 7 platform, now disembarking.” A robotic female voice chripped. You stood and walked out of the sliding doors into your old neighborhood. 

You couldn’t wait to see him. 

When you had been deployed to the Eastern sector, the Rebellion had provided housing for whatever family you had on A planet far enough away from the action to be considered some kind of safe. DJ was all you had, so he took up the apartment. You walked along the narrow streets. Not much had changed. Kids were playing along the sides of the streets, stores were open, aircraft buzzed thru the air. You jogged up the steps to the door of your building and scanned your key card. It beeped an affirmative beep and let you in. The apartments we small, cramped, ends-meet housing.  You entered the lift just off the lobby and pressed 23. You were aching to be home after so long away. 

There were always going to be images you couldn’t get out of your head, for sure. You were a war-torn vet at this young age, as was half of the star system. There were going to be things that could never really get back to before. This was proven by the jumpy reaction to the elevator’s ding telling you that you had arrived. You shook it off and walked towards your door.

Standing in front of 2339 was strange. You pressed a hand to the door and paused. Do you knock? It was your home too, after all. But DJ might not be expecting someone to just walk in. While he had toned back the criminal life since you were with him, he was still on a hairpin trigger. You had sent a message as you were blasting off from the last mission, but you had no idea if he had gotten it. You pressed the door open. 

The apartment was rather clean, despite a glass or two on the kitchen table. The sink had some dishes in it, one of his shirts was thrown over the sofa, but DJ was nowhere around. You dropped your duffel at the door and waded into the room. Sitting on the sofa, you watched the aircraft drift by and fiddled with the buttons on your uniform. You hadn’t been able to take it off yet. Had war changed you? Probably. At least you got a chance to be changed. Not everyone did. Lost in thought, you never even heard the door. You just heard his voice. 

You whipped around to see DJ standing in the doorway. He was wearing his usual long coat and dark clothes, staring at you like you were a ghost. His eyes seemed to be watering. 

“Babe? Is t-t-that really you?” He mustered to say after a long while. 

“Yes…” You smiled for the first time in a while. “Hey, sweetheart.”

He dropped the bags he was carrying and rushed towards you, his strong arms enveloping you like he was afraid you would just dissipate in the air at any second. You stayed like this for a long while before he finally spoke. 

“We don’t have to talk about it, love.” He breathed into your collar. “We can just start over. T-t-there is a nice slot of land, on the water on Naboo, and a buddy on that side of the system owes me a favor, we can just call it ours and be done with all this.”

“DJ…” you hushed him. “I can’t leave just yet. I have responsibilities to this rebellion. But… it sounds amazing, and as soon as I can…” You watched him for a long while.

“I am f-f-fine in any corner of the galaxy, babe, as long as I have you there.” He smiled deeply and pulled you in for a kiss.

The war wasn’t over yet, not even close.

But It was a lot easier to fight with him beside you. 


End file.
